


Bibliofool

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [387]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek enjoys reading, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles enjoys attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/07/20: "case, sign, book"
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [387]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Bibliofool

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/07/20: "case, sign, book"

“In case you didn’t notice,” Stiles announced in his sexiest voice, “I’m naked.”

He slid under the covers and close to Derek who remained absorbed in the book he read, with no apparent sign of interest in Stiles’s nakedness.

Stiles turned away, onto his back. “Oh well,” he huffed. “We had a few good years. Guess it’s twin beds and pajamas from now on.”

“Sorry! I just wanted to finish the paragraph I was on.”

“And _that’s_ supposed to make me feel better?”

“No, this is,” Derek answered, nuzzling behind Stiles’s ear and softly growling.

After that, Stiles felt great.


End file.
